Changed Hero
by yelrac
Summary: Annabeth,Jaason,Leo,and Piper have made it to the Roman camp,but when they find Percy his personality has changed.He has become a true Roman and hates all Greeks.Can his relationship with Annabeth be fixed?Can he set aside hatred for the Greeks?Post TLH.
1. The Roman Legion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Changed Hero**

**Chapter 1: The Roman Legion**

**Annabeths Point of View**

The Argo II had finally been finished and Leo, Piper, Jason, and I had almost arrived at the Roman Camp. We pulled up onto the shore and went out onto the beach. Suddenly there were people with battle armor coming towards us. I quickly drew my knife and I saw Leo, Piper, and Jason do the same. Then before these attackers could get close enough to engage in battle, everything went dark.

When I woke up, I noticed that my feet and hands were bound and I was tied to a chair. I looked around me and saw that Leo, Piper, and Jason were the same situation I was. I noticed that we were in a large room with stone walls. There were no windows. It was a very dim room that was only lit by two torches. Then as I was looking around, I saw a man in armor approaching. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

He merely glared at me and said, "Silence! You will not speak until the commander arrives. That goes for all of you. If any of you speak again you will be gagged!"

I decided that now would be a good time to shut my mouth. At least I knew that this guy wasn't in charge. It felt like it had been forever when all of a sudden a man and a wolf came walking out of the darkness.

Then a woman spoke, "So these are the intruders." I was confused because there was not a woman that I could see present.

The man who had been guarding us turned towards the man and the wolf approaching us and said, "Yes Mistress."

Suddenly Leo burst out, "Who is that talking?"

Then the wolf came into the light, it had deep red-brown colored fur and silver eyes. It was also much taller than the average wolf, but a little smaller than a hellhound. The wolf came right up to Leo's face. Then we heard someone saying, "It is I, the wolf standing in front of you." We all gasped in surprise. I had seen many things in my short demigod life, and a talking wolf was not one of them. The wolf spoke again, "Don't act so surprised. I can smell that you are all demigods. Unfortunately it seems as though you are of poor breeding."

I finally couldn't stay quiet any longer. "What do you mean poor breeding? Who are you? Where are we and what do you want with us?"

The wolf studied me silently and after a short pause said, "Commander, why don't you tell these prisoners about the horrible situation they are in."

"How much should I tell them Mistress?" said the man still standing in the shadows.

"Oh answer this girl's questions. They will probably be sent to death anyways, may as well sate their curiosity."

At least now, I could get some information, but that whole sent to death part didn't sound good. Then the man in the shadows began speaking again, "I will begin with the basics then. You are now prisoners of the Roman Legion-"

I quickly cut him off, "The Romans!"

Jason then spoke up, "Lupa I would appreciate it if you or Bobby untied me." That explains who the wolf is and the boy who was guarding us, but we still couldn't see the man in the shadow.

"I would love to untie you, but first we must make sure your allegiance hasn't swapped over to these filthy Greeks."

The man in the shadow spoke up, "These are the Greeks? I know you said they were weak Lupa, but some of our lowest ranking soldiers took them down. From what I heard, they were quite pathetic. Barely put up a fight. Since they apparently know so much about us already, should I go ahead and take them to the coliseum?"

"No, I wish to hear their explanation for why they are here first. Jason, you may explain." Jason told everything that had happened to him since arriving at Camp Half-Blood, "So, the Greeks and the Romans need to work together to defeat Gaea."

"Well Jason your story is very odd, but I have come to a verdict. Bobby, untie them and then go warn the rest of the camp to not bring them harm unless they have my permission. I must still decide if I will allow the Romans to work with you there will be a cabin leaders meeting tonight so I may come to a final decision." The boy named Bobby quickly slashes away our bonds with a knife and then leaves the room. "Commander, come here."

The man stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing full battle armor, but I would never mistake those eyes for anyone else, "PERCY!"

"How do you know who I am filthy Greek spawn? And by the looks of it you're a daughter of Minerva too."

It was all I could do not to cry. This wasn't the Percy that I knew. There wasn't an ounce of compassion or sympathy in his eyes. He looked disgusted to even be in the same room as us. Lupa spoke again, "Commander, you will take these Greeks to their respective parent's house. They are to follow their house leader's orders. Jason you are no longer in charge at this camp. You will follow Percy's command. If you disobey this order, I will punish you greatly. Does everyone understand?"

Percy and Jason chorused, "Yes Mistress Lupa." They took their left hands and made a fist and crossed it over their chests. Then Lupa left the room.

Percy turned to us and asked, "So who are your parents? You start."

He pointed at Jason. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"It is nice to finally meet you Jason. I have heard much about your battle with Krios. Everyone follow me."

He began to walk off, but I didn't follow. "Why are you not following daughter of Minerva?"

"You never properly introduced yourself."

"Well you seemed to know me quite well a minuet ago, but if it will make you follow fine. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune. I am a Child of Rome and Hero of Olympus. I am consul to demigods, and the current praetor of the Roman Legion until Lupa decides what to do with Jason."

"But you are a Greek Percy. Hera took your memory and sent you here."

"I may have once been trained as a Greek, but the Gods have fixed that problem. I am Roman at heart. Neptune was unsure whether or not I was Roman or Greek. As you more than likely know, he can be as unpredictable as the ocean. Since he most often appeared to my mother in his Greek form, he let her raise me as a Greek."

"Do you remember anything from your past?"

"I remember most things except for a few campers which you and your lot are apparently some of."

Piper chose to speak up then, "Actually Leo and I arrived after you disappeared. Are you sure you want to hold us captive? Let us go."

Percy's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare try and charm speak me girl. If I find out that you have been using your power around camp, you will be punished. The same goes for you fire bender."

Leo looked shocked, "Dude, how do you know I can control fire? And how can you tell she was charm speaking?"

"Juno taught me well, and you will call me Commander until you have proven your worth."

"Whoa Du… I mean Commander, Hera trained you?"

"Yes. In combat, Latin, history, and my true path as a Roman. Now walk. No more questions. If you disobey orders around here, you will be whipped, or worse. You will follow you set leader without question, but the only word greater than mine is Lupa's. When the morning bell rings, you will wake up with the rest of your cabin and march 15 miles. Then you will report with your cabin to breakfast. Then you will go with your cabin to whatever training they are signed up for. Afterwards you will have lunch, and then you will march another 5 miles. Then you will eat supper. At the end of the day, you have two hours to do what you wish. Curfew is at 9:00."

Piper spoke up, "That is a really hard schedule."

"All cabins participate. If you are too weak, you will perish. Now follow me to your cabins."


	2. The Cabins

**Changed Hero**

**Chapter 2: The Cabins**

**Percy's Point of View**

I began to lead them to their cabins. I had a feeling things weren't going to go over smoothly with their arrival. All Romans are trained to hate Greeks. The other campers nearly killed me before I proved my worth. Apparently, there were rumors about evil soldiers with orange shirts going around slaying Romans on quests. Lupa couldn't refuse the demand to put me in the coliseum to fight until I died because almost every camper wanted to kill me. Fortunately, nothing could kill me. So, Lupa and the rest of camp accepted me. I quickly rose through the ranks because of my power and my performance in the arena. I felt like I belonged here. I had been at the Roman Legion for about a year, but about two months ago, my memories came back. I told Lupa about them, but she just told me that I must choose which side my allegiances are on. I sat and thought about my two choices. I remembered how I had liked it at the Greek camp. When I had first arrived, I felt like I belonged, after everyone got over the fact that I was a son of Neptune, or Poseidon. During the war though I felt like even though I was surrounded by good warriors, everyone expected me to win the war for them. The Greeks were too dysfunctional in war times and relied too much on a few people. I know we had people planning, but it never worked out very well. If someone's 'honor' was hurt, they would refuse to come in as reinforcements. After I thought about all of the good and bad at the Greek camp, I thought about the good and bad at the Roman camp. Sure, they were stricter, but they were organized and I felt like I belonged here. People judged me less on the fact that I was a son of Neptune and more on my capabilities, though being a son of Neptune helped. I could go back to Camp Half-Blood, but I don't think that I could give up the Roman way of life. I found myself subconsciously rubbing my arm where my tattoo was when the girl Annabeth said, "Why are you rubbing your arm?"

"Just thinking about the day I proved my worth to the Legion."

The boy Leo spoke up, "What does that have to do with your arm?"

Jason answered for me, "It is the day you receive your tattoo and are accepted into the ranks."

In response, I took the bracer off of my arm so that they could see it. "It has a trident for my father Neptune, SPQR is written there obviously, and the bars stand for my years of training."

The girl Annabeth had a confused look on her face. "Why do you look so confused? This is fairly simple, and besides aren't you a daughter of Minerva?"

"I am a daughter of _Athena_, and I am confused because you shouldn't have that many bars on your arm."

"Lupa thought it only fair that I get credit for my years at Camp Half-Blood. Four bars for my training there and one bar for my year spent here. Here is the Venus cabin." I knocked on the door and the cabin leader Gwendolyn opened the door.

She saluted to me and said, "Commander, what brings you here?"

"Gwen this is your new cabin mate," at this I motioned for Piper to step forward. "She will be under your command. Treat her as any other soldier. Lupa has said that if they are hurt, the person who injured them will be punished."

"What if she happens to be injured while training, or if she falls behind in the runs?"

"If she falls behind, treat her as you would any other soldier. Oh, and this one charmspeaks, so if she tries using it report her to me immediately."

"Yes Commander."

I then turned and headed for the Minerva cabin. I really disliked all Minerva children. They are such know-it-alls. They were the ones who disliked me the most, but I had won their respect at least. I knocked on the Minerva cabins door and their cabin leader Mason stepped out.

He stiffly saluted, "Commander, have you brought us the Greek filth that Bobby has spoken of?"

"Yes, here she is."

"Has Lupa given any specifics on how they are to be treated?"

"Don't harm them without permission from Lupa, but treat them as you would any other soldier. Don't unduly punish them though because it would be my duty as Commander to punish you and as much as we dislike each other I would hate to have to punish you over a Greek."

"Of course Commander."

I then headed off to the Vulcan cabin. When we arrived the cabin leader, Zack opened the door.

"Hello Commander, Bobby has already told me what is to be done with the boy."

"Good Zack. The boy is a fire bender so watch him."

"Yes Commander."

Zack closed the door and I turned to Jason, "Jason, you will be joining me for marching and activities since I am the only one in my cabin and you are the only one in yours. Lupa told me before you awoke that after She decided what to do with the Greeks, I am to test you in the arena."

"Yes Commander."

**Jason's Point of View**

Percy had just told me that he was going to test me in the arena. I was a little frightened, but I thought I could pass the test. I had heard about Percy's power during my stay at Camp Half-blood. I had friends at the Greek camp, and of course Piper who I hadn't really decided my feelings for, but it felt good to be home. We quickly arrived at the coliseum. I walked over to the weapons area to get some armor. Once I had geared up, I walked out to the center of the arena to meet Percy. And then the battle began. Our swords clashed. I reverted to my Roman self. I was still aware of my surroundings, but I was focused on the battle. My emotions were hidden behind a mask. We seemed to be evenly matched. Then I began to get the upper hand. I saw this as my chance to strike. My blows came faster and I was gaining ground but I hadn't landed any blows. Out of nowhere, Percy slid his sword up the flat of my blade and twisted, successfully disarming me. I had lost the fight. Percy lowered his sword, "You fight as a Roman. It was a close fight. Just make sure you don't get to overconfident."

"Thank you, Commander."

"I you had to choose between fighting for the Legion and fighting for Camp Half-blood, which side would you choose?"

"I would choose the Legion Commander." It was then I noticed Lupa watching. I turned and bowed to her, "Mistress Lupa."

"Percy, do you believe Jason is lying?"

"No Mistress, he shows no signs of lying."

"I am in agreement. Jason, I will not kill you. Welcome back to the Legion. You will serve under Percy still." Then Lupa darted out of the arena.

"Commander, what do you wish for me to do now?"

"You may call me Percy. Lupa called off the afternoon march because of the cabin leaders meeting. We still have about an hour until then so you can go and get settled in your cabin. I will come and get you for the meeting, but if you have any questions before then, I will be at my cabin."


	3. Cabin Leaders Meeting

**Changed Hero**

**Chapter 3: Cabin Leaders meeting**

**Jason's Point of View**

I headed to the Jupiter cabin to settle in. Everything was just as I had left it. It was very similar to the one at Camp Half-blood, but there was nowhere to hide from Jupiter's gaze. Nevertheless, it felt good to be back. I decided to go see Percy at his cabin. When I arrived, he was meditating on the ground.

"Hello Jason."

"Hey Percy, I was just coming to ask about your time here at the Legion. I told you my story already. I hope they weren't too hard on you."

"They threw me in the coliseum to die actually, but they couldn't kill me. It was then accepted into the Legion. I quickly rose in ranks. I started to get my memory back about two months ago."

"You said you trained with Juno. What was that like?"

"She trained me well. She got Mars to help some to, though even at the beginning he wasn't that much of a challenge, no offence to Lord Mars of course."

"You fought Lord Mars?"

"Yes, and if my memory serves me correctly I fought him when I was 12 also."

"Back at Camp Half-blood you are a legend."

"The same goes for you here. I have heard many great things about you. I heard you were very loyal. You seem like a very good person."

The conch horn sounded calling all cabin leaders to the meeting. Percy headed out his door and I followed him over to the Command Center. Our Command Center was similar to the Greeks Big House, but it was made of stone in the traditional Roman fashion, as were all of our buildings. When we walked into the room, I saw people remembered. Dakota, Mars Cabin Leader, Bobby, Mercury Cabin Leader, Hazel, Ceres Cabin Leader, Gwen, Venus Cabin Leader, Reyna, Apollo Cabin Leader, Zack, Vulcan Cabin Leader, and Mason, Minerva Cabin Leader. Lupa spoke after everyone was seated, "I have called this meeting to discuss if we shall cooperate with the Greeks, but before we begin Commander Percy wishes to speak."

Percy then rose and said, "As you all probably know Jason Grace arrived back to us today with the Greeks. We now know that he was at the Greek camp during his absence. I tested his worth in the arena and he has proven worthy to still bear the Roman name. I do not believe his allegiances have changed, and though I have only know him for a few hours, based off of what others have told me and I have decided on my own, he is a trustworthy person. I believe we should at least consider cooperating with the Greeks because I believe Jason has the best interest of the Legion at heart. The memories that I have regained of the Greeks leads me to believe that most of them can be trusted. Now you all must decide if you believe we should accept Jason back into the Legion. All those in favor of allowing him back."

Everyone in the room raised their hand. Now I was officially accepted back into the Legion.

Lupa spoke, "Now that that matter is over with, we must decide if we should cooperate with the Greeks. Lady Juno has visited me in my dreams and has encouraged us to cooperate, but I wish to hear your thoughts."

Mason spoke first, "If Gaea is the threat we are facing I believe despite my dislike for the Greeks, we should cooperate. Gaea is a powerful foe, but if we have another group ready to help us win the war, why refuse their help? Even if we don't need their help if we allied with them it might just mean we destroy Gaea that much faster, and we will probably have fewer casualties as well." That's a child of Minerva for you, thinking of the strategic sense of the battle.

"Does anyone else have something to add? No? Then it is decided we will cooperate with the Greeks."

I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Lupa then spoke to me, "Jason, how many of our campers will we need to send with you?"

"We need Percy and two other campers."

Lupa nodded and said, "I suggest Reyna and Bobby go with you then. Any objections?" Everyone was silent. "Good, then you will leave in three days."

**Authors Note: I am thinking about making this story Artemis/Percy, but I may still keep it percabeth. Thoughts? I am thinking about this being his 3****rd**** life or something along those lines. Something I haven't read before… Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No flamers please. Many have left the review to have him and Annabeth fight in a duel; I will try to include that somewhere but any other thoughts? Review please!**


	4. Memories

**Changed Hero**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**Percy's Point of View**

The next day during breakfast we announced our plans. It was met with little resistance. The day went by as usual. The activity I had was Roman history along with the Ceres and Mercury cabins. After supper I headed out to sit by the river. As I was thinking about the memories I had regained about Camp Half-Blood, a great pain came over my head.

_I saw flashes of the girl named Annabeth and a faun named Grover. I saw flashes of things we had done together. Then I saw visions of Annabeth and me together. I saw how she had been my original mortal link when I had bathed in the River Styx._

_Then the vision changed to visions of the Legion. We were preparing for some kind of battle. We were lining up on a battlefield. My commander ordered the charge. We were fighting against union soldiers. Just as I finished killing one of the union soldiers I felt a dagger slide in between my ribs._

_The vision changed once more. I was in a forest and the moon was full. I was tracking a Cyclops that had attacked some people in a nearby town. I had a bow in my hand. It felt natural holding it. My footsteps were silent. I circled the clearing with the Cyclops in it and found the best shot. I then released my arrow. It was a perfect shot._

_The scene changed. I was in a clearing sting with a girl with long brown hair. She looked to be about 16. She was wearing a green tunic with brown leggings, a brown belt, and brown boots. I had just said something to make her laugh. I knew in the vision that I loved her, but there was some reason that kept me from telling her._

I opened my eyes to see the Greeks along with Jason leaning over me. The girl Annabeth asked, "Are you ok Commander."

I quickly sat up and backed away a few steps, "The mortal link…"

Annabeth had a hopeful look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I remember that you were my mortal link before."

"Were?"

"Lady Styx removed my curse and I bathed in her river a second time."

Annabeth looked at me in disbelief, "That has ever been done before!"

"There is a first time for everything."

"So do you remember everyone now? Do you remember me?"

"I do but we can't be together anymore."

Annabeth and the others looked shocked, which was understandable considering what they had probably heard about our relationship. Annabeth was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. I told her, "You're going to catch flies doing that."

She quickly shut her mouth and said, "What do you mean we can't be together?"

"I meant exactly that. It would be unfair to you to continue this relationship."

"Why would it be unfair?"

"Because I believe another holds my heart and it is no longer mine to give. I am a completely different person than I was when I left camp."

Annabeth looked close to tears, but I couldn't be with her until I remembered my past lives. When Lady Juno sent me down to the Underworld to bathe in the River Styx again, Lady Lethe along with Lady Styx greeted me. They said they had been watching my life and they both wished to give me a gift. Lady Styx made my sword, Riptide, half Celestial Bronze and half Imperial Gold. She also removed my old Achilles Curse and then allowed me to bathe in the river again because she didn't want me to go mad from forgetting my mortal link. Lady Lethe gave me a blessing that would allow me to regain the memories of my past lives as I regained my memories from this one. She warned me that it might change me a little and said I didn't have to accept it, but I told her that I would accept. Lady Lethe said she was planning on offering the blessing anyways but this was a good opportunity.

Piper then told Annabeth, "He is telling the truth Annabeth."

We all stood in silence for a few minutes. Annabeth then got this angry look on her face, "This is that cow Hera's entire fault! If she hadn't kidnapped you and taken your memories we could still be together and you wouldn't want to break up with me."

"I know all the pain that Lady Hera has caused you, but she also has a heart. She is only trying to take care of her family. She cares for me many weeks after my departure from Camp Half-Blood. You should be more respectful to Lady Juno Annabeth. She is only trying to unite demigods and save us from another Trojan war along with helping us to defeat Gaea. Besides she didn't kidnap me, I left of my own free will."

Leo then spoke because Annabeth was in too much shock to form a coherent sentence, "What do you mean you went of your own free will?"

"It means she did not force me. I was out on the beach after curfew saving some hippocampi caught in a fishing net and she showed up on the beach and explained to me the situation with Gaea and about the Legion and her plan to unite them with Camp Half-Blood. I was told that my memory would be taken and how my Father was unsure of my origins at my birth. Lady Juno gave me the chance to become what I was always meant to be, a Roman. Though I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth about that last part, I have since decided that she was. I feel more at home in Rome than I ever did at Camp Half-Blood. Anyways, as you know I agreed to come with her."

Annabeth then found her voice, "You mean you knew you were going to leave and you didn't even say goodbye! The whole camp was worried sick about you! We have spent the whole time you were gone trying to find you. I thought you might be dead! Grover was devastated because he found that the empathy link was no longer there! How could you have just left without telling anyone about it?"

I calmly answered her, "It was necessary for the plan to get the camps to work together to work. I had to break the empathy link so it wouldn't be easy to find me."

All of a sudden Annabeth lunged at me with her dagger. I quickly dogged and pulled out riptide. I stayed on the defensive, knowing she was just trying to find an outlet for her emotions. Athena and Minerva children always had trouble dealing with their emotions. After a few minutes I got tired of the fight and swiftly disarmed her. "It does you no favors when you let your emotions blind you in a fight. You leave yourself open for all kinds of attacks."

I picked up her dagger and held it out to her. She grabbed it and ran off crying. Piper quickly ran after her. Leo then spoke up, "Whoa, I am sooo not looking forward to spending days on a boat with you two."

Jason then spoke, "Why don't you head on to bed Leo. We have a long day of preparations tomorrow and you especially need to be alert."

"Alright Jason."

After we could no longer see him I sat back down with a sigh. Leo was right; it was going to be an uncomfortable few days on the ship.

Jason then sat down next to me, "So is it someone here in the Legion you have fallen for?"

"No, but Reyna seemed to think that we should be together because we are both Praetors. She left me alone about it though after I told her I was interested in someone else. We came really close to being together before I regained my memories though. Well we were sort of together, for a while, but it was more of a political alliance than a relationship. We have become close friends since we decided to not be together. She did tell me that the two of you were together briefly though."

"We were in the same situation you were in. We were both Praetors and it is not uncommon for Praetors to get married. I got back all my memories on the flight over here. I haven't told the others yet though. I am still trying to figure out how to bring together what I learned with the Greeks and with the Romans. I remember when I broke up with Reyna. She didn't react anything like Annabeth did with you. I told her I didn't want a relationship of convenience and wanted to wait for actual love. She was ok with that."

"She acted the same way when I told her I didn't want to be with her. I think she really just wants to wait for love to, not that she would ever say that out loud."

"So who is it you love?"

"I am not entirely sure. You must swear on the River Styx that you won't repeat what I am about to tell you."

I had decided that of all people Jason would be the most likely to understand because he had also gone through losing his memory. "I swear on the River Styx to not repeat what you are about to tell me."

"After I left Camp with Hera she explained that losing my memories of my mortal link, which was Annabeth, could cause me to go insane. So she asked me to return to the Underworld and ask Lady Styx to remove the curse or make it so I wouldn't go insane from forgetting my mortal link. I went down there and she removed my curse and then I bathed in the River again and gained a new mortal link that wouldn't affect me when I lost my memories. While down there she also made Riptide, my sword, half Celestial Bronze and half Imperial Gold. Lady Lethe then approached me and said she had been keeping an eye on me and thought I was worthy of her blessing. She is allowing me to regain the memories of my past lives. She believed I could handle the memories. I think Hera believed the both of us could handle losing and regaining our memories. I was not told who I was but I have since figured out that this is my third life. The memories of my past lives include someone that I once loved. I know that they are most likely dead since the memories appear to be from when Greece was still relatively new, but I don't want a romantic relationship until I remember everything."

"Wow, they weren't kidding back at Camp Half-Blood when they said you had crazy adventures. That makes sense by the way. When I first got my memories back I was really confused about some things. I kept thinking 'Should I trust these Greeks?' even though I knew I could. The romance aspect was also confusing because at first I didn't remember calling it off with Reyna."

"Speaking of your relationships Jason, Piper seems to really like you."  
>"You think?"<br>"Yeah. She gets that 'I love you but don't want to tell you because you're Roman and I'm Greek and you might love someone in the Legion' look on her face every time she glances at you when she thinks no one else is looking."

"You got all that from just one look?"

"Lady Juno didn't just train me to speak Latin you know."

"I bet it was pretty cool getting to learn from Lady Juno."

"Yeah it was pretty nice being exposed to the Roman way of life that way instead of any of the other ways it could have gone."

Jason sighed wistfully, "I wish someone had explained the Greek ways of life to me. I just woke up on a bus full of people that claimed that I had been going to school with them all year. It is so different at Camp Half-Blood."

"Lady Juno probably didn't explain because she knew you would be safe at Camp Half-Blood. They aren't exactly super violent up there. You are right though, it is way different there. Do you think you will go back there when this is all over? I know you said your allegiance lies with Rome, and I still believe you, but that doesn't mean you want to stay forever."

"I will probably return to the Legion, but I have made many friends at Camp Half-Blood, and then of course there's Piper. I still haven't quite figured out all of my feelings for her yet. I don't think I would be able to totally leave Camp Half-Blood behind though. What about you?"

"Right now, if the Gods allow it, I would prefer to return to the Legion. Though I now have all of my memories of Camp back, I have grown to enjoy the lifestyle here at the Legion more. I am hoping that this quest will really unite the camps. Where people can travel back and forth and experience both lifestyles and choose their own path. One step at a time though, first we must defeat Gaea and her Giants."

"Right"

**Author's Note: I got the idea about Reyna and the guys from either another fan fiction or the actual book. Can't remember. It was a good idea though and if this idea came from your fan fiction feel free to tell me and I will give you credit for the idea. You got to see some of the struggle Jason and Percy are going through this chapter. Next chapter Annabeth's reaction to what Percy did. Many had asked for a fight between Annabeth and Percy so I tried to put it in but I thought it slightly unrealistic at this point for her to win, and he is still Roman enough to not let her win on purpose. I am open to suggestions for future chapters.**


End file.
